The simple objective of this invention is to provide a simpler, more compact and more reliable machine for inserting cotton plugs into the mouths of pipets.
Machines for this purpose are well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,985, Harrison, and 3,460,315, Roeck. The present invention is an improvement on the prior art machines in that fewer parts and a generally simpler operating mechanism are employed for accomplishing the objective of inserting cotton plugs into the mouths of pipets in a uniform and reliable manner, rapidly, and with virtually no manual effort required on the part of the machine operator. The machine is completely insensitive to variations in the lengths of pipets and in the sizes of their bodies, while taking advantage of the fact that the rear openings of most pipets are of a standard size.
Various features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.